


Satisfied

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Dress Up, F/M, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: As many chapters as I can muster with Overwatch boys + smut + light feeding kink. Reader is the dominate one.





	1. Young Genji

“I am here to serve, Mistress.”

You smiled and shook your head.

“You say that because I fuck you.”

“I was trying to make it a little more romantic,” Genji pouted.

You grinned at his adorable pouted lower lip and batted at the bell tied around his neck. It hung on a black ribbon tied in a bow by you. You had placed a matching set of black cat ears on his head, partially taming his spiky, green hair. More bells were glued on the ears. Every time Genji moved, he jingled.

“No, you’re gonna work a bit before I touch you.”

“Are we going to play, like kittens?”

He probably imagined rolling around, kissing and nipping at sensitive skin until he worked you up to getting what he wanted. And he always wanted to be inside you.

“Not quite,” you said, opening a clear plastic package.

Genji leaned forward on his knees, trying to see what you had for him.  _Assuming_  it was for him.

You pushed him back with a hand to the chest. “Bad kitty.”

“Cats are not obedient animals,” he countered, nipping your ear before sitting back.

“Naughty!”

You took a smallish, fish-shaped cake out of the package.

“Ah, taiyaki. Of course.”

“Be a good kitty and eat your fish,” you cooed, holding the cake at his mouth level.

He reached for it with a hand, and you smacked it away. “No. Bad kitty.”

You held the cake, and he took large bites, wolfing it down greedily.

“My mistress! You remembered my favourite is chocolate,” he said, licking his lips clean.

“Of course, Kitty.”

You let him half most of it and took the last bite yourself. Genji insisted on licking your lips clean of any remaining traces of chocolate.

“That was fun, Mistress. What do you want to do now?”

Genji cocked his head, the bells tinkling.

“I know what you want,” you purred, palming his partial erection through his pants. So much heat radiated from there.

“I do,” he said, sliding his package up your hand.

“You always do,” you said.

You squeezed his engorging cock, then undid his pants. You pulled the front down enough to reveal one more ribbon tied in a bow around the base of his package. The movement jingled the bell also tied there. Genji instinctively flexed his hips up into your hand, seeking contact.

“I have been a good kitty,” he said, giving you a lazy grin. He was already flushed with the promise of you playing with his dick.

“You’re presumptuous. You just want me to touch you  _right now_.”

“I do,” he whined, tossing his head.

Genji didn’t have a lot of patience, despite being so obedient.

“Alright.”

He was right. He had been good up to now. You climbed onto his lap with enough room left for you to hold his heated shaft comfortably in your hand. You stroked him slowly with a tight enough grip. You rested your forehead to his, taking in his content expression. Like this is where he was born to be right now.

You sped up, and his mouth dropped open to let him pant shamelessly.

You lifted his chin with a loose fist to give him a kiss.

“Why won’t you fuck me?” he asked through his lusty haze.

“Later,” was all you gave him.

“Yes, Mistress.”

As long as you were touching his dick, he was happy. Enough precum had seeped out of his slit for you to spread along his shaft to ease your strokes, letting you go even faster. Genji’s eyes fell closed. His thighs flex, a tell that he was well on his way.

You tugged at one of the ends of the ribbon, and the knot came apart, slipping off his package. 

“Go on, then,” you told him, then you hungrily pressed your mouth to his. You buried your fingers firmly into his hair at the back of his head to hold him to you.  
It was the closest he was going to get to permission to cum. The muscles on his stomach spasmed with the effort of maintaining the tongue play you initiated while the pleasurable pressure built in his lower belly. Genji was all yours; he knew this, and he did his best to maintain this fact. His body seized, and his mouth went slack. You kissed him through his orgasm, bending his cock back. He spilled his cum all over his shirt, getting none of the mess on you.

You gave him one last heated kiss and backed off to kneel lazily in front of him. You admired your handiwork. His messy green hair. The sticky cum soiling his clothes. His deflated, spent cock. His engorged, red lips. Beautiful. 


	2. Present Hanzo

"My Dragon, come here. We are going to trade."  
  
Hanzo padded over to where you sat on the sofa and then knelt down in front of you.  
  
"I take my pleasure from serving you, My Empress. I do not need a trade," he said.  
  
"You mean it, too," you mused.  
  
"I do," he said with a firm nod.  
  
Nothing turned you on more than an obedient boy.  
  
"I'm gonna make you mine," was your growly signal to him to make himself available for your use.  
  
Hanzo lay back and spread his legs. You pounced on him, ripping down his sweats to sit on his dick.  
  
"You may not touch. If can you do that, I'll have a reward for you. Although, /this/ should be reward enough," you said, rolling your hips against his lap.  
  
You knew this would be no problem for a disciplined man such as Hanzo. His hands came up once to hover around your hips, but you didn't even need to remind him before he dropped them back to his sides. You're so proud of him.  
  
"I love your dick, Hanzo," you breathed with a lazy smile.  
  
You fell forward to nuzzle and press your cheek against his firm, plush pecs. Rutting your clit against his pubic bone. You glanced up, and Hanzo was staring hard at the ceiling, mentally ordering himself to keep composure.  
  
"Hey, look at me while I'm fucking you," you told him.  
  
He obeyed, and the sight of your breasts smushed against his chest, and your blissed out expression was too much. His tongue peeked out, and his eyes rolled back. You forgave him for looking away then, because you loved to see him come undone, even a little.  
  
You edged Hanzo until his voice got high enough, and whiny enough, to make you cum from the sound alone. He always had the loveliest blush afterwards when you did that.   
  
You said nothing, just admiring his beautiful, flushed features, and cleaning him gently. He was your toy, and sex toys need to be maintained. You caught him staring at you curiously, but he looked away when you glanced up.  
  
"You wanna know what your reward is, don't you? Come to the kitchen."  
  
You took out a large slice of vanilla cake with strawberries on top. Hanzo pulled a chair back for you at the table and bowed.  
  
"No need for that. Take your place at my feet," you said, pointing near the chair.  
  
"Yes, My Empress."  
  
You sat on the chair while he knelt in front of your legs, gazing up at you over your knees. You nestled the plate in your lap and sliced a chunk off with a fork.  
  
"I hear this is one of your favourite kind of cake," you said, feeding him a bite.  
  
Hanzo swallowed before answering.  
  
"Yes, My Empress."  
  
You slipped another piece into his mouth. He clamped his lips down on the fork, and you slid it out.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I have pleasant memories associated with it."  
  
The hard lines of Hanzo's face softened when he tasted the next bite. His eyes no longer focused on you. You fed him the rest of the slice of cake in silence, Hanzo melting forward bit-by-bit.  
  
He napped with a cheek on your knee. You stroked his hair back towards his ponytail while he slept.  
  
"My pet dragon," you murmured softly.


	3. Present McCree

You were trying to get Jesse, normally your good boy, to try your favourite flavour of pie. Strawberry and rhubarb. But he was refusing. Politely, but refusing.

"No, Ma'am."

" _Jesse_."

"Don't like the combination, Ma'am."

If Jesse didn't like the pie, you wouldn't have pushed him. But he hasn't tried it yet, so you pulled out his leash and collar to turn him into a better supplicant. He willingly sank to his knees while you sat on a dining chair. You kept a firm grip on the leather leash. You caressed the soft underside of the strip of leather with your thumb.

Jesse suspiciously eyed the small plate perched on your lap. A slice of pie sat on it. The normally talkative, almost rambling, man, kept his mouth firmly shut.

You huffed out of your nose. You placed the plate on the table. You opened your legs, wrapped the end of the leash around your hand to get a firmer grip, and pulled Jesse closer. You pulled until his nose was buried in the cloth covering your cunt. A daze fell over his face as he inhaled the slight scent.

"You can have that once you try a bite," you told him, giving slack on the leash for him to lean back.

He hmph'd in frustration at the condition you set. You ignored his brattiness, and cut a piece off the slice of pie with the side of the fork. You brought it down to Jesse's face. He backed away. You clucked at him.

He reluctantly opened his mouth. You poked at his lips with the end of the fork, encouraging him to open it further. He opened it enough for you to slip the piece of pie inside. Jesse closed his lips, and then you slipped the clean fork out. Jesse's face contorted as he chewed, expecting a disgusting taste to coat his tongue.

He discovered that it wasn't so bad. An unexpectedly delicious flavour. Tart and sweet. He finished the slice of pie off no problem after that. He licked his lips. You smiled, inwardly gloating.

"Good boy," you purred.

You placed the fork back on the table and tugged on the leash again.

"You still hungry, Baby?"

He nodded. "Mhm, Ma'am."

You tugged on the leash yet again, this time with your thighs parted. You slid down on the seat towards his mouth.

Jesse gave the crotch of your pants a gentle kiss before getting down to work. His teeth dragged down your clothed lips. You arched and pressed into his mouth. He was content just to work his mouth on you, it didn't matter how. You growled and roughly brushed his messy hair to one side. Feeling the need to just /touch/ him. Jesse drove you nuts with his teeth, biting gently over and over, while you kept your intense gaze locked with his.

"You better not stop," you warned.

Jesse lowered his gaze in deference and concentrated on his work. He pulled on the fabric teeth. You cried out softly, pressing open your thighs further. You relaxed back to enjoy the pleasure pooling in your clit. He licked up your clothed cunt, keeping his tongue taught and strong.

He stopped. Your eyes snapped open to search for the reason why.

"Do you want more, Ma'am?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, yes," you moaned.

You let,  _allowed_ , Jesse to pull your legs up, your hips closer to him, and your pants and panties up.

Jesse buried his nose between your legs and incredibly slowly, tenderly dragged his teeth down your lips again, this time with nothing protecting your skin.

" _Fuck_ , Jesse," you breathed.

You wiggled your hips against his teasing touches.

"Please, Ma'am," Jesse pled, wanting you to keep still.

"Then get to it, Jesse!"

He could only reach the bottom of your lips properly with his mouth, so he sucked on those. Your thighs strained against your pants, trying to open more, to get more of Jesse's lovely, warm mouth. He alternated between sucking your lips and licking up your slit.

You hummed, growling praises at him. Encouraging him to keep going. Telling him that if you came on his tongue, you might consider that he could stand up on his knees and push his dick inside you.

Jesse went full on licking at your slit after your words. The hot, slick muscle sliding up your quivering entrance. Penetrating inside. Flicking at the bottom of your blood-swollen lips. You let yourself cum on his tongue. He wiggled and dragged the wet muscle up your slit as you gushed.

You sank further down in the chair, limbs dangling. You sighed happily. Jesse was so good at this.

"I'm convinced. Fuck me, Cowboy."


End file.
